


Creatures of Nature

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Omega Armitage Hux, Porn with Feelings, Reluctant Hux, Shyness, Ukulele Flirting, Underage Drinking, Virgin Ben Solo, like a leash around their souls, probably one of the best lines I've ever come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Omega Armitage Hux moves to a new high school his junior year. Although he doesn't know it yet, Ben Solo learns what it means to truly be soul bonded... after lots and lots of build up.





	1. Chapter 1

The house has a large, red 'SOLD' sign on top of the For Sale sign for nearly a month before a moving van pulled up. An SUV pulled up to the curb behind it, and a teenage boy stepped out of the drivers seat. An older man in his late forties got out of the passenger seat, and the movers hopped out of their van to start to unpack a houseful of furniture and boxes.

It was a farm style house with a white, painted porch on the front and back. The backyard was fairly small, though attached to a side yard that was once a vacant lot. The outside of it had a flat lawn that needed some attention, and the walkway led directly from the front door to the sidewalk.

It was two stories with three bedrooms with an attached two-car garage. The floors were recently replaced with wood laminate except for the bedrooms, which were carpeted.

The movers brought in the furniture, while the boy and his father began to bring in the boxes. Each box was strategically marked in black sharpie,  _'kitchen,' 'Armies room,' 'office,'_  etc. Armie walked down the walkway to get another box, maroon colored jeans clean from using new boxes to pack up their old house.

As he walked up to the back of the moving van, a familiar clacking sound drew his attention. He pulled a box to the edge of the bed of it, and looked up. He raised a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the late afternoon sun that peeked over the very top of the roof. Three teenagers, about his age, approached on skateboards, wheels skipping over lines in the sidewalk.

He stood and watched them approaching, an almost eager look on his face to make his first friends. The first in line was a boy in pre-distressed jeans with holes in them. Followed shortly was another boy with a full head of black hair, and behind him with a girl whose skin was dark, but hair was bright blonde. They passed without stopping, the boy in the middle glancing over. Armie set his mouth, trying not to look disappointed. He told himself that they probably had somewhere to be, so they couldn't stop to talk.

Down the driveway walked Brendol, his father, who looked after the teenagers as they got to the end of the street and turned the corner. He turned to look back at Armie, a slight smile on his face. "Looks like there's some kids- people," he corrected himself, "around here that are your age Armie."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Armie shrugged. He continued to unpack, the process quiet as he made a dozen trips back and forth.

The movers left just before sunset, couches in place in the living room and bedroom furniture where it out to be in each room. In each room, boxes were stacked neatly against the walls, and Brendol was satisfied enough to call in an order for pizza.

He went up to Armie's room, and knocked on the door frame twice with the backs of his knuckles. Armie looked up, knelt in front of a box as he unloaded miscellaneous items onto his desk.

"How's it going in here?"

"Pretty good, I might have a box or two of donations."

"Yeah? Well, if you want to get rid of more stuff," Brendol shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean I don't need a lot, you know that Dad."

Brendol smiled and nodded, "That's true." He lingered, soft eyes looking warmly towards his son. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat."

"How's pizza sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Great, I'll call something in."

Brendol left his son to quietly unpack. Armie had chosen the corner bedroom with a window on either side. One faced the east, the other facing North so he would have a more natural cycle of light through his bedroom all year round. His room had a twin bed in the corner, a box of clear Christmas lights,  _faerie lights_  he said as he corrected his father, lay at the foot of the bed, yet to be unpacked. Against the foot of the bed were also several portrait frames and some posters. He had a large bookshelf, though it was half empty because he'd left so many books behind. Other than that, his clothes fit in half the closet and he had only two pairs of shoes, and some sandals. 

A half hour later, Armie was skipping down the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen to get some money from Brendol, and snatched the car keys off the table near the door. "Don't forget to get plates! I don't know if I'll be able to unpack the dishes tonight."

"Got it!" He closed the door, hopped down the porch steps, and walked quickly to the car. He was eager to drive to the Italian restaurant they'd passed on their way in to town, since he wanted to get to know the area. It would most likely be his last home before college, and he wanted to get to know it as best he could before he went off to college. But he was also nervous, because he didn't know anyone, and didn't know what kind of restaurant he was going in to alone. As an omega, he was naturally insecure in new places, but he knew they were in the suburbs, and nothing bad ever happened in the suburbs.

* * *

Armie pulled up to the restaurant into the first spot available, which was a few parking spots away from the door. He got out of the car, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked in.

The restaurant smelled like every other Italian restaurant, and he reveled in it. He loved the smell of garlic and tomatoes, not to mention garlic bread. A few families sat spread around at various tables, eating pasta and pizza and drinking sugary soda. Nobody paid attention to the shy red head who walked in, who hesitated at the door. Then he walked forward and stopped at the hostess stand. "I'm picking up an order."

"What's the name on it?"

"Um, Brendol. Or Armie."

"Hmm," the cashier looked over to a list next to the register. Armie watched her, and noticed she was about his age, probably a bit younger. When she looked up, she looked startled, and Armie realized he'd been doing that thing again, where he stared a bit too intently, a bit too curiously at people. And with his icy blue eyes, he'd startled more than one beta in his life.

"Oh, um, it's right here. A-" she looked back over at the list to avoid his eyes. "-cheese pizza and a Caesar salad?"

"Yep, sounds like it. And can we get some plates for that? We just moved in and we haven't unpacked the kitchen yet."

"Oh cool, where to?"

"A few blocks away, off Cedar."

"Oh nice, I live over near the high school."

"Cool," he smiled, feeling like he'd just made a friend.

"Let me go get the order for you."

"Thanks."

He stepped back from the counter, a small smile tinging his lips. Just then the bell above the door jingled and Armie glanced back at it.

The three teenagers from earlier walked in, skateboards in hand, laughing up a storm. He kept the faint smile on his face and stepped to the side, to let them step up to the hostess stand. The girl with the purple hair looked over, checked Armie up and down before she pushed past the two boys to talk to him.

She stood tall, taller than him with a thin but muscular frame. Her skin smelled warm like late summer, and coconut milk. "Hey, you just moved in to that house on Cedar, right?"

Armie looked up and thought  _definitely an alpha_ , though she hadn't realized it yet. The realization probably wouldn't come for many more years, he mused. Armie nodded, "Yeah. I think I saw you guys earlier."

"Yeah, you enrolled at the Academy?"

Armie wasn't quite sure what she was asking. "Pardon?"

Phasma laughed, "Pardon," she mocked lightly. "Arkanis Academy, the big high school, you can't have missed it on your way in to town?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I am."

"And you just moved in today?" She asked and Armie nodded. "Wow, well, good luck."

"Thanks," then he muttered as Phasma turned away. "I guess."

The one with the long black hair was eyeing Armie, his eyelids fluttering as he took in the new kid. Ben found him curious, shy and restrained but not quite awkward like one would expect. It was like he was bursting to say something, but knew enough to keep his mouth shut. Just then the hostess came out form the back with a box of pizza in hand, and a bag on top with salad and plastic ware contained within.

She handed the box to Armie, who took it with one arm and began to dig in his pants pocket for the money Brendol had given him. The hostess rang him up, typing in some numbers before totaling it.

"And the total is $32.95." Armie handed over the two twenties, and took back the change. "Would you like a receipt?"

"No, thanks," he shoved the spare change in his back pocket. Then held the pizza box with both hands as he turned.

"See you in school," Phasma chimed, and the sarcasm in her tone wasn't lost on Armie. He simply nodded, eyes scanning across the three figures quickly. Only Ben made contact, and as Armie passed, he shrugged his shoulder away from Ben, as if he'd reached out to touch him. Armie pushed out the door backwards, quickly sliding the pizza over the passenger seat before he got into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school started, and Armie was up and out the door by quarter to seven. Brendol drove, since they only had one car, and he wished his son well as the pulled up to the school.

"Have a good first day?" It was a question.

"Sure, will do. See you at three," he got out and pulled the plain backpack from the floor of the car. It had one zipper to the large pouch, and one zipper to the smaller pouch. It was simple, and held everything he needed, so he tossed it over his shoulder and then put his arm through the other strap.

He walked up the sidewalk, the school quietly buzzing with early sounds of students. He went straight to the Admin office, and glanced around. It was a bland front office with a middle aged secretary at the desk, and several chairs along the opposite wall. He walked up as he took in his new school.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist said, her voice a bit stern. It was the voice every high school receptionist had.

"Um, yes, I'm a transfer student. I'm here to get my schedule."

"Excellent, do you have a confirmation number?"

"You know, I don't. We uh, we sent the paperwork in last week on the deadline, and we just moved in. Um, but I have-"

"Do you have an ID?"

"-my ID. Oh yeah, here." He pulled his backpack around on one shoulder, and rummaged through the large pocket. He looked through two notebooks and a binder, finding his wallet of course at the bottom. He made a note to transfer it to the smaller pocket where he kept his pen case, a baggy of mixed nuts and his cell phone. He handed it over, and the woman typed it into the computer.

"Ah yes, here you are. How do you say your first name?"

"Armitage."

"Armitage, let me just go get your paperwork." She spun around on her swivel chair and stood up to go into a back office. Armie stood quietly, his back pack over one shoulder and he put his hands in his pockets. He glanced around, watching some freshman filing through, ushered by one of their mothers. He looked away sadly, and focused his energy on the pen cup on the receptionists desk.

She came back in a half minute later with a freshly printed copy of his records, and his class schedule. She tore the perforations off the top, and stamped the schedule, then handed it to him over the desk. 

"This is your semester schedule, please review it to make sure all the classes are in order."

He glanced over the paper, eyebrows raising. "Yeah, actually, they are. I'm surprised all my credits transferred." He'd been afraid he'd be placed in remedial classes, but he was in AP everything.

"Oh yes, well we use the same system as your last school so things tend to be pretty seamless. I'll also give you a map of the school, and your locker number. Oh, and here's a list of all the school clubs and organizations, if you're interested."

"Yeah, thanks," he took all the papers, glad that it wasn't a hassle.

"Now you've been assigned a student adviser for your first day since we're such a large campus. He's not here yet, but you're pretty early. So if you'll just have a seat, he should be here by seven."

"Great, thanks," he repeated the gratuitous word, and steeped back from the desk. He put his arm through the other strap of his bag and shrank back towards the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He sat on the edge, and pressed a nervous thumb into his palm as he waited.

At 7:05, Ben walked in, panting like he'd run to the office. The receptionist looked up. "Mr. Solo, you're late."

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"If  _the senator_ hadn't given such a good recommendation, I wouldn't have accepted you in to the program, you know?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. First day and all, yeah?" He glanced around with a short attention span, and saw several students look up from their seats that lined the walls. Armie was among them, Ben's eyes immediately drawn to him. But he turned, and looked back at the receptionist.

"Well, your advisee seems to be more punctual than you. You're assigned to Armitage Hux for the day. He's right over there, the boy with the red hair." She said all this as she gave Ben a name badge with his name on it in big, bold letters. He shoved it in his pocket,  _like hell I'm wearing a name badge_.

"Great, thanks," he turned and walked to Armie, who'd heard all of that.

"Hey, Ben," Ben introduced himself as Armie stood up.

"Armie," they shook hands.

"Armie? That's nice, less syllables. Well, come on, let me give you a tour."

They walked out of the office and Armie started to talk.

"Hey, I think I saw you at D'Amico's last night."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You picked up a pizza, right?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Pretty good, as far as cheese pizza goes."

"Oh man, you gotta try their calzones. They're huge," he made a wide gesture with his hands. Armie found himself almost smiling as they walked down the hall. "Hey, did she give you a map?"

"Yeah, here," Armie flipped over the papers, and showed the map to Ben. Ben pulled them off to the side next to the main staircase and stopped as he explained.

"Okay, so you've got buildings A, B, and C. There's also the gym over there, and the library's in building C. So," he flipped through the pages, and Armie was careful to keep his fingers from brushing Ben's. He didn't need that kind of contact right now.

"So your schedule it looks like... alright you've got homeroom in this building. The room numbers are pretty easy to figure out. You're in 214, which basically means second floor, room 14.'

"Then you've got periods two and three in building C, that's good. Third period Mr. Andor will probably take you to the library to pick up your books since they do that in your English period. Wow, you're all AP?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, me too. And that's good because after third period is lunch so you can put all your books in your locker. Hey, did you bring a lock?"

"Yeah, from my old school."

"Excellent." Ben paused for a rare moment. Armie noticed he was a bit A.D.D., mind slightly scattered but Armie followed along easily enough. "How'd you get out of P.E.?" Ben looked up, and his smiling face changed slightly, like he was startled. Armie looked away, realizing he'd been staring at Ben and watching the contours of his jawline. Armie averted his gaze, choosing instead to look down at the class schedule. Now it was Ben's turn to stare at his face, and he watched those icy blue eyes scan for nothing in particular. Armie shrugged, a calm air about him though Ben could tell something was amiss.

"I dunno, I guess I got enough credits in my last school."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so. Well you're lucky."

They walked up the staircase, Armie following dutifully. "So I'm in room 211, and I'll swing by after homeroom to walk you to your next class. I'll give you some advice though since you've got Mr. Snoke, don't piss him off. He's kind of an ass, so make sure to always raise your hand."

"Great, thanks," Armie was now permanently averting his gaze, like he'd known he'd startled Ben. More than one person had commented on the heady gaze, eyes almost able to penetrate the soul, or like he knew something they didn't.

Ben left Armie by the classroom, and Armie watched him go. He liked Ben, the way he turned in to Armie when he spoke to him, like he was actually talking  _to_ him, not  _at_  him. Armie walked into his homeroom early, and let his eyes scan the class room.

It was like any other classroom, with windows along one wall and a whiteboard along another. The desks were attached to blue plastic chairs all lined up in neat little rows.

Mr. Snoke was an imposing figure, nearly 6'5" with a shaved bald head and a scar across his right temple that stopped just below his ear. He didn't smile when Armie walked in. "Welcome, have a seat. It's open seating."

"Thanks," he muttered and took a seat near the window, second row back.

"Are you new here?" Mr. Snoke asked, coming out from behind his desk.

"Um, yeah."

"Where you from?"

"The west coast."

"Ah, well you're in for a real winter here."

Armie nodded and fiddled his thumb. Then he reached down to pretend to pull something out of his back. Mr. Snoke turned and began to write on the whiteboard, and they sat in silence for several minutes. Finally more students started to trickle in, and Armie sat quietly as he waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Home room and second period went by without much to report. Syllabi were handed out and Armie looked at the list of supplies he'd need to get after school. Ben walked him to second period, and on their way to third, he spoke up.

"So, I don't know what your lunch plan is. You're more than welcome to hang out with me and my friends, but we usually go into the parking lot for a little recreation," he put his thumb and forefinger together up to his lips. Armie glanced to the side, recognizing the gesture.

"Um, no thanks. I was planning on going to the library anyways, kind of organize my stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Well, I'll see you there for fourth."

"Sounds good, see ya," Armie turned left, into his next classroom. The day went on like this, Ben finding him through the busy halls and walking him to his classes. Study hall was to be conducted in complete silence, so they didn't have time to chat. Ben walked him out to the parking lot at the end of the day, and waved goodbye as he went off to meet his scrappy looking friends with their faded jeans and dyed hair.

* * *

That night at dinner, Armie poked at the remnants of his Chinese takeout. Brendol had busily updated his son on the new command post and how his soldiers were the finest shining example that the Military could offer. Then he asked about Armie's day.

"And you, how was school? Did you get all your classes?"

"Yeah, it was good." He paused. "My teachers are all pretty nice."

"Well that's good," Brendol left the sentence open ended.

"I was assigned a student adviser, you know, someone to walk me around to all my classes so I didn't get lost."

"Really? That's a nice service the school provides."

"Yeah," Armie trailed off. "Hey, remember those skateboards we saw when we were moving in?"

"Yeah, the ones that were your age, right?"

"Well one of them was my adviser today."

"Really? Wow, it's great he lives in the area."

"Yeah..." Armie thought about it. A small twinkle appeared in his eye, "Yeah it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks into the semester, Ben was running late to meet up with his friends. He'd gotten a detention which kept him after school for an extra period, and he ran down the hall to meet up with Mitaka and Phasma. Well, he didn't quite run, because if he ran a teacher would probably hear him and peek out of their classroom to see what the commotion was, and to give him another detention. So he walked as quickly and quietly as he could.

Suddenly he paused as he heard a familiar sound. Someone down the next hall was being shoved into the lockers. Then he heard two familiar voices, and rounded the corner to join them. 

But he froze on the spot, and saw who Mitaka and Phasma's victim was. They had Armie shoved up against the locker, Phasma hissing in his ear while Armie grabbed Mitaka's wrist that held the front of his shirt in a balled fist.

"I know you've got money, and we need cigarettes."

"Yeah, pretty boy," Phasma joined in.

Ben tried to control his look of abject horror. "What are you doing?"

All three of them looked up, Armie's eyes watering red with tears from fear. "Hey Ben, come to join the party?" Mitaka looked back at Armie who was terrified for his life.

"Get off him," Ben shoved Mitaka away. Armie began to shake, the hand of his tormentor finally releasing him.

"Dude what the fuck?" Mitaka asked.

"You need cigarette money? Fine, I've got some cash," Ben said.

"I don't want  _your_  money."

"Pretty boy here's loaded and you know it," Phasma said to Ben.

"Go shake down someone else, huh?"

"What's he, your boyfriend now?" Mitaka asked.

"Wow, you two must've gotten  _really close_  that first day." Phasma sneered.

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you," Mitaka spat, squaring his shoulders. He and Ben had a standoff, several feet separating them as they puffed up their chests, a veritable school yard pissing contest. Armie sank to the ground, blinking furiously to bite away the tears. His throat was hot and sticky from the need to cry, and from the fear he felt. It rolled off him in a wave, rousing Ben's possessiveness.

Finally Phasma put a hand on Mitaka's shoulder. "Come on, leave it."

Mitaka shrugged her hand off and said, "Fine, asshole."

"Yeah you're  _reeeally_  intimidating Mitaka," Ben said sarcastically.

They walked away together, Phasma glaring at Ben over her shoulder. Then Ben knelt down next to Armie who was still trembling. "Hey, are you alright?" He put an arm around Armie's upper arm to help him get to his feet.

Armie wrenched his arm away as he stood without help, shifting his backpack back onto his shoulder. "Don't touch me," he snapped with venom in his tone. Ben's eyes grew wide, expression softening as Armie passed him.

Armie wiped a hand under his eye, wiping away a tear that had sprung free from his lids. Ben listened to him sniffle once as he walked out of the quiet corridor, and he remained dumbfounded for quite some time.

* * *

The next week, they sat in Study Hall. Armie had been radio silence since the incident in the hallway. Ben was almost surprised by his stoicism, even though they still sat side by side at the same table. Ben glanced at him every so often but he never caught Armie looking at him. Finally on Tuesday he glanced up at Mrs. Erso, the librarian behind a desk who enforced complete silence during fourth period.

Then Ben leaned towards Armie, eyes still on her and he whispered, "Hey, you going to homecoming?"

Armie froze in the middle of the sentence he'd been writing, and glanced up at the librarian. He didn't look at Ben as he shook his head silently.

"Well, my friends and I are going," he let out a quiet laugh, barely above the level of the whisper he was speaking in. "It's sort of stupid but... if you want to go, they could probably get to know you better."

Armie's normal straight lips turned down in a frown, and he looked back down at his assignment. After a few seconds he whispered, "I'll think about it."

Ben smiled a bit, leaning away and put his eyes back down on his school planner. He felt a slight sense of triumph at Armie's response, because it wasn't exactly a  _no._

* * *

A five bedroom, four bath house lay at the end of a caul-de-sac with a large swimming pool in the backyard. It was a Greek revival style house painted white to resemble marble, and fluted columns held up a balcony above the front door.

Armie walked up alone, polished shoes silent on the cement. All the lights on the first floor of the house were on, and he heard people talking from inside as he rang the doorbell. He was overwhelmingly nervous, since not only was he about to go to a dance with people his age who he hardly knew, and who he assumed didn't like him, but it was only his second ever school dance.

The door was opened by a kind looking woman with a round face and a long braid down her back. She smiled at seeing him and he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Armie. Um, Ben invited me over."

"Yes, of course. Come on in Armie, I'm Leia, Ben's mom."

"Nice to meet you," he shook her hand. Her hand was warm and kind, reflecting the nature of her smile. She shut the door behind him and he was instantly drawn to the open archway that led into the living room. Eight or nine people all in formal wear stood mingling, waiting for the limo. Ben's face seemed to brighten up as he saw Armie walk in nervously. Armie was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt, and a deep purple tie with a matching pocket square. Ben went right up to him, slightly lopsided smile on his face.

"Hey, I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was uh, a bit slow tonight."

"It's all good, come on in, let me introduce you to people."

"I think the limo's here," Phasma chimed from her perch on the back of the couch where she'd been peering out the window. She wore an obscenely short dress, bright red that hugged her midsection but poofed out around her waist.

"Great, alright, well have fun," Leia chimed as she came out from the dining room, where she'd only just sat down to type at her laptop.

"Thanks Mrs. Organa," chimed throughout the living room as people put down their bottles of soda and the women picked up their purses.

"Thanks mom," Ben walked over to Leia and gave her a kiss on the cheek, towering over her.

"Have fun, be safe. See you all later," she stood by the door as they filed out.

Armie ended up in the middle of the group, Ben right behind him in his all black suit. They filed in to the limo, scooting over black leather that lined either side. Ben crouched and moved around Armie, making sure that he wasn't at the end of the row of seats because that would isolate him from the group of people he hardly knew. So Ben took that spot instead, knowing it would draw the conversation over towards them.

"Hey Phasma, did you bring the stuff?" Mitaka shouted over all their heads.

"Oh yeah," she purred, and revealed the head of a vodka bottle in her purse.

"Well don't take it out now!" Ben shouted. Armie wasn't used to being around a crowd of people chattering so loudly.

"Why not? Tell the driver to roll up the window. Hey driver!"

Armie remained silent, listening to conversations as the ride went on. Most the people in the limo took a swig from the bottle, including Ben but Armie passed on it. Phasma had a habit of hoarding the bottle, and after several large gulps, she wiggled her way through the limo to sit across from Ben.

"So Armie, where'd you come from?" She asked. Armie was surprised by her interest in her.

"The West coast."

"Why'd your parents move?"

"My dad's in the military, he got stationed at the base nearby."

"Oh cool, hey has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes?"

Armie laughed, a smile creeping up his face. "Yeah, actually."

"Are you wearing contacts, or were you born with them?"

"I uh," Armie paused, nervous at the question because of what it implied. "I was born with them, yeah." It was a lie, and for a split second both Phasma and Ben seemed to catch it. What a stupid thing to lie about, and Armie could see on Phasma's face what she was thinking.  _Is he...? No, he can't be. He's too young for that to happen_. Armie was desperate to change the subject so he motioned to Phasma.

"I like your dress, it's very puffy."

"Thanks, my mom made it."

"Really?"

"Hah, no!" Phasma giggled, having successfully baited Armie. Armie's smile wavered, and Phasma went back to her original seat.

By the time they rolled up to the high school, the party in the limo was well under way. They walked to the gymnasium in one large group, Ben always at Armie's side. Ben didn't seem to notice it, how protective he was around Armie, but Armie picked up on it immediately. He didn't know how he felt about it, feeling a sense of comfort, but also the urge to recoil.

The dance was like any other homecoming dance. Punch was served, a live band played, and alumni returned for their annual reunion. For the most part though, teenagers mingled and danced, some pranksters claimed they spiked the punch bowl.

Armie didn't have a lot in common with Ben's friends, but then again he didn't have much in common with anyone. The conversation was light though, and by the time they all filed out to go smoke a joint in the parking lot, Armie could almost trick himself into feeling like one of the crew.

They lit it up, and passed the blunt around. When it got to Armie, he shook his head and it was passed to Ben who eagerly inhaled.

"You don't drink AND you don't smoke?" Mitaka prodded. "What're you, a prude?"

"I dunno, its never been my thing." Armie responded as Ben passed off the joint to Phasma.

"Well then what fun are you?"

The sentence stung, more than perhaps it should have. "Hey, don't be an asshole man," Ben said as he exhaled. Armie stepped back though. Every time Phasma or Mitaka spoke to him, they were always mean. He didn't like it, and he decided it was time to leave.

"Excuse me," he said quietly and turned around. But when he didn't start walking towards the gymnasium, Ben followed.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm just gonna call my dad, he'll give me a ride home."

"What? No, but we still have the limo," Ben reached out to take Armie's arm. Armie wrenched it away, like he had in the hallway and he spun on his heel. He looked angry, an expression Ben had never seen before. In this moment, Ben realized he'd been staring at Armie's face a lot, most of the time they were together in fact. Armie blew up, as best he could anyways.

"It's obvious your friends don't like me! And that's just fine, because I don't like them either."

"Armie-"

"They're mean, and they obviously don't let in outsiders to their "clique." So I'm just going to go, and you enjoy your dance and your drugs."

"Amie, no-" Then Ben grumbled angrily as Armie started to walk away again. But Ben didn't pursue. He turned around as his rage started to fester as he walked back to his friends.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?!" He shouted at Mitaka. Armie walked up to the street, and waited alone under one of the streetlamps for Brendol to pick him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Disney reference but I couldn't help it when Sven rhymes with Ben.

The next week, Armie wasn't in school. Although they'd been mean and Armie had stormed off, they all knew that wasn't why he was absent. The rumors had started.

The new kid with blue eyes that were able to bore into your soul like he was searching if you were the one was sometimes  _too nice_  to be normal. Yet he was somehow a recluse with few friends, and he got out of P.E. without having to fill it with any other credits. The only way he could get out of it was if there was a medical reason. All this combined meant there could only be one explanation: he was an omega.

Usually people came into their natural state after puberty, mostly in their early twenties. But to have someone so young already there, he was instantly labeled an outcast. The rumors were further fueled by the kids of the Brendol's soldiers, who had overheard their parents discussing the General's son and his curious  _nature._

The week passed and when the weekend came, Ben decided to go for a walk. Han lived a few blocks away, divorced from Leia but they lived close enough that Ben could visit whenever he liked.

Ben walked down the alleyway behind a row of houses, but stopped when his attention was drawn by the distant sound of live music. He couldn't place the instrument, so he went to investigate.

He wound up behind Armie's house, the fence only six feet high so he had a clear view of the yard. Armie sat on a lone rope swing that looked worn, like it had been there for years. The first chill of winter had set in so he wore a knit beanie on his head, red hair peeking out from the front. The tips of is toes pressed into the dirt, barely bothering to push himself on the old swing. He was hunched over, strumming a very small, very vibrantly painted yellow ukulele.

Ben paused, a smile creeping up his face. "Hey, Armie."

Armie looked up, his concentration broken by a familiar voice. His face hardened with betrayal, and he sat up a bit straighter. "Hey," he said.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

Armie looked down at the instrument, then stood up. "Yeah, it's something I've picked up."

"That's so cool," Armie walked over to the back fence, and opened it without being prompted.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you, I was just passing."

"No it's fine, I was bored anyways, come on in."

The yard was fairly standard, laid with grass and a few bushes along the fence. A stone path led off to the right through some bushes to what was previously an separate lot, but which was now attached, though it had remained an empty field. Armie walked them past the shaded tree where he'd been swinging, and went to the porch. He sat down on the top step, and Ben joined him.

"Dad hasn't gotten around to buying patio furniture yet," he shrugged. "And he doesn't really like people inside when he's not home."

"That's fine, I don't mind." Ben intentionally sat as far from Armie as he could, because he knew he liked the space, and it made sense now. Every time Armie had flinched away from him, Ben felt a small pang of guilt. His scent had changed, and Ben hadn't realized how familiar he'd become with it until now. Armie smelled dull, tired... almost sad. It was a breathless sad that nearly knocked the wind out of him as he sat down next to Armie. Armie was tinged with an ache, an embarrassment that dug a small hole in Ben's heart.

Ben looked over at Armie and saw his face remained hard and eyes staring out across the backyard, like he was putting up a wall to keep from being hurt. Ben had a thousand questions for him, now that they were alone. He decided to start with a simple one, "What were you playing?"

"Fireflies, by Owl City."

"Really? Wow, you must be pretty good."

Armie shrugged, the ukulele in place against him, fingers hovering over the strings. "I guess. I have lots of time to practice."

"What else can you play?"

"I dunno, lots. I memorized most the songs in the songbook it came with."

"That's awesome."

A heavy silence sunk in. Ben could tell Armie he didn't want him there, could feel it rolling off of him like a thick fog, it was almost visible. But Ben stayed where he was, waiting for Armie to warm up to him.

"I can play you something, if you want," Armie offered. A smile grew on Ben's face and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Armie looked down at the instrument as he put his fingers in place. He paused, then started to strum. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star-"

"Oh come on," Ben laughed, deep and calm, much quieter than his laughter in the limo. Ben watched a small, reserved smile curl up on Armie's lips. "Play an  _actual_  song."

"An actual song? Hmm," Armie thought about it. Finally he turned his head to looked at Ben, piercing eyes soft and inviting. "Do you like Disney?"

"Sure, I guess, yeah." He hadn't watched a Disney movie for a long time, unless his little sister Rey dragged him to the theatre. But he didn't want to ruin whatever was happening in the moment, so he went along with it. Armie began to strum.

"People are better than reindeer-" At that Ben began to laugh, immediately recognizing the song.

"- _Ben_ , don't you think that's true?"

"Unbelievable, you're unbelievable you know that?" He continued to laugh. Armie paused, and Ben spoke up, "Um... Because people will..." he couldn't quite remember the words. So Armie spoke up, his voice a few octaves lower.

"People will beat you and stab you and cheat you," he looked away from Ben, the words echoing in his head before he said them. And on the porch step, alone with Ben, they sounded a bit too intimate. "Every one of 'em's bad except you."

Armie finished the short second verse while Ben watched him. Ben could feel it, the attraction. He told himself it was in a normal way, in the way normal people are attracted to each other. He was a beta, he knew it in his gut, and he knew that whoever ended up with Armie would be a very lucky alpha.

Armie finished the song and Ben clapped quietly, "Bravo, very nice."

"Thanks," Armie almost laughed, still looking down at his guitar. They fell into a silence again and Ben was just itching to ask Armie everything all at once.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Armie sighed, like he knew what was going to come next. So Ben changed his strategy. "Are you okay? You were out of school a whole week."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened? Did you get sick? You don't seem sick."

"You know what happened." A pang struck Ben, making him shiver which he could only control because he clenched his jaw tight. "They're probably all talking about it, aren't they?"

Ben nodded, his voice quieter now. "There's rumors, yeah."

"It always gets out eventually. I'm one of the youngest reported cases in the country."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened, or when?"

Armie shivered, mirroring the feeling Ben had been holding back. He looked at Ben, sad and questioning, asking silently if Ben could keep a secret.

* * *

He'd been fourteen, barely old enough to grow a peach fuzz mustache when it happened to him. He was a freshman in high school, he was a short and scrawny kid waiting for Brendol to pick him up. He stood by the parking lot, squinting in the early afternoon sun. Brendol was late, again, so all Armie could do was wait.

All day he'd felt bad, like he had a cold but without the sniffles. His body would go in to a cold sweat at times, boiling at others. He'd almost passed out in P.E. and was told to sit on the bench most of the time. Now that he stood alone on a regular autumn day in front of the school, something suddenly came over him.

Nauseau tinged his tongue, feeling suddenly like he wanted to puke and he got dizzy with the spins. He'd stumbled as he turned towards the school, and something drew him to the boys locker room. He'd tripped on his way, even though his shoes weren't untied, and had barely managed to scramble into the building. The tile floor was cool under his finger tips when he fell to his knees, and then he felt it. That tight, demanding itch to be filled.

He'd whimpered, instinctively crawling into the nearest corner. He'd let out a cry, a balled fist pushing hard into his groin to stop his erection. It only made everything worse and that was when the tears started, the first time he'd cried since he was a child. Unwillingly he pulled his length out and had gasped at how thick and red it was.

The coach had found him. He'd been in his office, going over some stats for the junior varsity football team. He'd heard the moaning and crying, and gone to investigate.

When Brendol arrived, after going to the admissions office and receiving a note from the receptionist who'd taken a call from the coach, he'd found Armie sobbing and sweating, gripping  _himself_ tightly as he sat curled up under a blanket that the coach had graciously covered him with. After that, Brendol had cradled and carried Armie to the car since he could barely even walk. That was when the beatings stopped, when Brendol put down the bottle and treated his son not as a child, but as an equal. The widower beta, whose wife died too soon, had his heart melt and soften by the sobbing bundle that was his son.

* * *

Ben listened on in horror, though he kept a straight face. When Armie finished his story, Ben looked at him. Armie's eyes were free of tears, like he'd come to terms with his early entrance into adulthood.

"I'm sorry about your mom," was the first thing Ben said. Armi looked up, eyes trailing to Ben. He fixed Ben with a heavy gaze, judging him, and if he was truly genuine. When he spoke, he didn't look away, a thread of trust now between them.

"Thanks, me too. She passed when I was five, got hit by a drunk driver."

"That's awful."

"Yeah," Armie shrugged. "Most of my memories are just from photographs, so it doesn't hurt too much. I guess I was just too young to really get it."

"And you move around a lot?"

"Mmhmm, every year or two."

"That sucks."

"I guess." Suddenly Armie opened up, as if revealing his deepest secret to someone was a weight off his shoulders. "I mean I don't mind it anymore, now that I've  _matured_. I keep pretty much to myself because no one my age has gone through it yet. They say it gets better, like in college, so I'm just kind of waiting until then, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

"And there's, I mean I could get out there, there's groups that would help me find an alpha but... I don't want someone older than me. I want someone my age, whose gone through the same things, you know?"

"Totally."

Armie sighed, and strummed a finger over one of the strings quietly. "Thanks for listening," he muttered.

"Of course, yeah. It seems like you've got a lot on your shoulders."

It was almost like in his own territory, where he was comfortable, he was more open. Ben felt the want, to settle in, to feel the comfort. He ignored it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez this chapters gonna be super duper mushy, I hope you're ready for some serious fluff.
> 
> Also a big thank you to [Sheep and Pencils](http://sheepandpencils.tumblr.com/) for some inspiration from [this lovely piece.](http://sheepandpencils.tumblr.com/post/163181762920/figure-skating-au-in-which-kylo-ren-a-skater-with)

Winter break was upon the school, and the students got three entire weeks off. Armie and Brendol went out of town to a ski lodge, and Ben spent the holiday wrapping presents and begrudgingly helping Leia bake cookies. When Armie got back from the vacation, there were still a few days left until school started, so he took his ice skates and went down to the nearby lake.

Meanwhile, Ben was suffering from cabin fever. He was going crazy, holed up with his family that was in town. He just had to get out of the house because he was crawling up the walls. So he took his ice skates and went down to the nearby lake.

When Ben got there, he was glad to see they'd cleared a fairly large section of the ice after the last snow storm. The local boy scout troops usually came out to clear the snow when school got out, and he himself could remember doing just that. On one side of the rink was a small gaggle of kids, skating around and pushing each other. On the other side was a small figure, twirling around on the ice all alone.

Immediately Ben recognized the figure even though he was still several hundred feet away and even though he hadn't seen Armie in weeks. Ben trudged down the path to the lake, and sat on a nearby bench to put on the skates.

Armie didn't even notice the dark clad figure who sat down near his small section of ice. It wasn't until he skated backwards, body dipped with one foot up off the ice, that he realized he wasn't alone. He slid slowly by Ben, the figure drawing his attention. Armie rose up, startled, and both blades were back on the ice by the time he realized who was joining him and gliding onto the ice.

Armie spun in a circle to slow himself, then sprayed shavings across the ice as he stopped. He stared at Ben, his eyes almost the same color as the rink they skated on. He exhaled, breath raising in the air at the sight of Ben skating towards him. He'd almost forgotten about Ben, about  _the real world_  outside of his quiet life that consisted of just him and his father.

"Hey," Ben said as he approached slowly, and he watched as Armie's facial expression dropped, giving Ben the impression Armie wasn't excited to see him. But he'd come to be familiar with that look, and knew it meant he'd pulled Armie from his own private thoughts, perhaps an unwelcome visitor but only until he could bring Armie out of his shell.

Ben skated past Armie, and Armie flinched away from him, despite the fact that there were several feet between them. Armie turned his head to watch Ben, then slowly skated forward. With hesitation, he took a step, and swept off cautiously after Ben.

"How'd you learn to skate? I thought you grew up on the west coast," Ben teased.

"Every city on the west coast has an ice rink." Armie sped up, adding to his retort with a quick single axle spin. Ben's eyes lit up, watching his graceful landing and the way the cold tinged his cheeks and nose pink.

"Wow, you're really good!" Now Armie was ahead of him, and Ben chased after. Armie spun around the outside edge of their side of the ice rink to let Ben catch up.

"And you, how'd you learn to skate?" Armie asked.

"Well I grew up skating on this lake every winter."

"Oh right, I forgot you grew up here."

"Mmhmm." The cold air whistled past them, and Armie pulled his dark green knitted cap further over his ears. They paced each other slowly, side by side.

"So how was skiing?"

"Great!" Armie's expression lifted, a twinkle coloring his eyes. "It was great. I mean, we went out on the slopes every single day, like all day."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and my dad got me a new pair of goggles. They reduced the glare off the snow, and they've got like UV protection and stuff, so that was really nice."

"Sounds really fun, I haven't been skiing in forever."

"You would've enjoyed it," the way Armie said it, Ben couldn't help himself.

"Well you didn't invite me."

Armie thought about it for a second, giving into the flirtation. "True," he said definitively. They skated around the next curve, their circle more of an oval and Armie switched around. He turned to skate backwards, and Ben slowed to give him room. Then Armie skated right in front of Ben, face to face and Ben was immediately flustered, Armie's scent washing over him from the air blowing it in his face.

He didn't smell like Ben would have thought an omega would smell. Ben assumed he would smell like bubble gum and sunshine or something ridiculous. But instead, he smelled more still, which was becoming of his natural air. He smelled quiet, and calm like the inside of an antique store, or a sturdy rocking chair that refused to make a sound. Yet though there was a cold to his scent, refreshing in the way mint was. It was like the cold of the first day of autumn before the icy wind bit through clothes and houses. It was like everything before a storm, but without the fear of looming clouds. It was awakening, opening his senses to a new possessive feeling, as if the wakefulness he smelled on Armie might be taken away. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Want to do something fun?" Armie coaxed, and Ben's eyes cleared as he stared at Armie.

"What?" It took him a second to register the sentence.

"Here," Armie reached over and put a hand on either one of Ben's shoulders. He was smiling, white teeth showing behind pale lips.

"Oh- oh, okay," Ben reached out, aching to put his hands on Armie's hips but he knew Armie didn't like to be touched. So he let his hands hover near Armie's waist, as if bracing to catch him should he fall.

"Okay, after this next turn, you're going to lift me up."

"What?" Ben gulped.

"Come on, it's easy."

"No, I really dont-"

"Ready? We're coming in to the turn."

Ben finally put his hands on Armie's waist, and he realized just how thin Armie really was. He was so thin Ben could have wrapped his arms around Armie's waist twice. "I don't really know what to do."

"When I say, just pick me up."

Ben nodded, worry knitting his brow. They slid around the last turn, and Armie gave more instructions. "Okay, now speed up."

They matched steps, Armie gliding back with his left leg while Ben glided forward with his right. Halfway down the straight side of their oval, Armie's grip tightened on Ben's shoulders."Okay, now!"

"What?" Ben gasped, and lifted. Armie was extremely light, his weight surprising Ben more than anything, and he felt amazing in Ben's grip. They glided fast, Armie smiling wider than Ben had ever seen. Ben looked up, gazing admiringly at the ginger in his arms, watching Armie's face.

Armie looked back behind them, then let his eyes scan the landscape. Being so much taller than normal was refreshing, and he felt surprisingly secure in Ben's hands. He reflected that it was a nice feeling... really nice.

He looked down at Ben, who looked like he was concentrating very hard. Armie laughed then, light and soft and genuine, the pressure of his hands light on Ben's shoulders as they soared across the ice. Ben tried to ignore the laughter, ignore how it touched his soul like a light in a dark room. He inhaled deep, then tried to come to his senses.

"So how do I put you down?"

"After this next turn, just put me down."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Armie lifted up his hand from one of Ben's shoulders, the urge to brush Ben on the nose incredibly strong. His smile wavered and he thought better of it as he put his hand back on Ben's shoulder without touching his face.

"Okay..." Ben wasn't sold on the idea. He hadn't been sold on any of this. His hands were shaking, he just wanted to kiss Armie, like two normal people but he'd never felt this way about anybody, ever.

They went around the next turn, their speed slowing. Ben slowly lowered Armie. Armie braced himself, until he was just about at the same height he always was when he looked up into Ben's eyes, and his skates found the ice. Ben held on, and Armie began to skate backwards. When he had enough speed, he let go of Ben's arms and spun out of their embrace and off to the side. He slowed as he made a wide arch, still smiling.

Ben let him go, eyes following Armie as he glided away. Ben couldn't take it. He collapsed, whether because his knees were weak or whether he'd lost his footing was up for debate. Armie gasped, spraying more shavings over the ice as he stopped. But he saw Ben's face as his jeans slid over the ice, a mixture of a smile and confusion.

Armie laughed quietly, barely a chuckle as he skated over slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... lost my footing."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do you want to go get a coffee?"

Armie tilted his head to the side, coming to a stop next to Ben. He thought about it for a second, "Sure."

* * *

Ben ordered a regular coffee with cream, while Armie got a hot cocoa with marshmallows. They sat at a table near the window, gloves stuffed into the pockets of the coats that were draped on the backs of their chairs.

Armie was giggling, truly laughing with Ben who giggled too as they sat across from each other. It was one of the more pure moments they'd had, just them two with no pressure of their peers or prying eyes. Though there were others in the cafe, nobody seemed to take notice of them more than anyone else.

"So I read an article, um-" Ben said nervously. The coffee was good, vanilla nut with full bodied cream.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like a science article?"

Ben shook his head, "No, well, sort of. A medical article. Um, but, I- can I ask you a question?"

By Ben's hesitance, Armie knew what subject this would be about. He let his eyes fall, and nodded as he stirred his hot cocoa slowly. Armie nodded his head, and muttered a, "sure."

"Well, this article it said... it said you, well, not you, but people  _like you_ , have always known. Like its a feeling, you know?"

Armie nodded in response, so Ben continued.

"So, did you _know_?"

"Yeah," Armie looked up. It wasn't quite the question he'd been expecting, so he was willing to indulge Ben's curiosity. He'd gotten used to prodding questions, mostly from adults, and he was slowly becoming an expert at defending himself and avoiding having to explain his  _nature_. 

"What was that like? I mean I'm curious."

Armie shrugged, and sat back. "I dunno, it just- like everything made sense. Like- I mean I always thought that I was kind of a loner because I moved around a lot. But- then its like, it made sense.'

"You know, lots of the people I know who've had to move around a lot are angry with their parents. But- my dad and I, well, we've always been pretty close. Especially after I matured. So I've always kind of preferred my own company. I've always been pretty- button up, I guess. You know, I've always been-" Armie sighed, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Soft," Ben interjected. His eyes opened wider, realizing he'd said the word out loud. But Armie just nodded, not seeming to notice how surprised Ben was at his outburst.

"It just made sense. Like everything I was, everything I'd been teased for or made fun of suddenly didn't seem so out of the ordinary."

Ben nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm a beta."

Armie looked up, eyes wide in surprise. Ben continued. "I just wanted to ask how you knew because after I read that article, everything made sense. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend... or boyfriend," he said quieter. Armie stared at Ben, watching as Ben was the one who avoided looking at Armie. "I've never really been attracted to anybody... and I feel kinda lost, you know. Like there's these two parts of the spectrum, and I don't belong to either."

"That sounds tough to deal with."

Ben shrugged, "Maybe I'm just trying to get used to it, you know? Before you, I didn't think about it but now I think coming to that realization is only now just setting in, so I'm having to come to terms."

"I get that, totally."

Ben smiled slightly, looking up at Armie. He could swim in that gaze, but knew it wasn't a gaze that belonged to him. "Thanks. I thought you would."


	6. Chapter 6

A fight broke out on the quad in the middle of lunch. Armie was in the library, so he didn't hear about it until fourth period. Ben and Mitaka had been in a full on, closed-fist's brawl. Rumors circulated that they both got expelled, and Armie feared for his one and only friend.

In the new semester, Armie had been staying late for an eighth period so that Brendol would be able to work later without leaving his son to wait for him all alone outside after school. So it wasn't surprising when Armie walked out of the school's double doors from eighth period after the bell rang. It also happened to be the period when most sports activities took place, as well as detention.

Armie paused on the top steps of the school, and saw Ben loitering at the bottom of them, looking around. Armie approached slowly. He hadn't spoken to Ben in a few weeks since their schedule changed with the new semester, so they didn't share any classes together.

Armie walked up silently, his air naturally quiet, and he tried not to sneak up on Ben. "Hey, Ben," he said quietly, stepping up next to him.

Ben glanced over, hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched. He looked angry, tight lipped and he glanced back away. One of his eyes was bruised.

"Hey."

"Are you- Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered. He looked angry, edges of his stance frayed with something raw. Internal turmoil was boiling over.

"Is that from the fight?" Armie motioned towards his own eye and Ben nodded.

"Yeah."

Armie pursed his lips, sucking them in a bit. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah."

Armie frowned. If Ben wasn't going to talk, Armie wasn't going to hold the conversation. Brendol's car turned into the parking lot, and Armie took a step forward. Ben reached out, hand grabbing Armie's upper arm for only a moment to pull him back vaguely.

Ben shifted from foot to foot, face still the same angry expression. "Are you-" he clenched his jaw hard. "Do you want to go to a movie this weekend? I could use some company."

Armie's eyes saddened. "I can't, I'm sorry. My dad and I, we're going up to the orchard up north this weekend."

Ben shrugged one shoulder. "It's fine," Ben shifted forward, as if to walk away, but he didn't. He just remained there, Armie's aura a welcome respite.

"But maybe, um, I know its not really your thing... maybe we could... go to the football game? Weekend after next?"

Ben raised his gaze, glancing at Armie, still looking like he was about to blow up in a rage. But Ben nodded, "That'd be good. Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Ben nodded, his anger breaking as the corner of his lip turned up just in the slightest. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Armie was the one lingering now. Brendol had pulled up, waiting for his son to finish the conversation. "Well, see you."

"See ya. Oh, and have a good weekend."

Armie appreciated the gesture, and managed a weak smile. "Thanks, you too."

* * *

The turnout to the game was good despite the cold temperature. It had rained all day, but as night set in the clouds dissipated. Without the clouds to keep in the warmth, a chill set in. People arrived at the game bundled up in coats and scarves, including Armie and Ben.

Ben had picked Armie up, the heater on in his car. When they got to the game, Armie let Ben lead him up the bleachers. He followed as Ben picked them a spot, and Armie was smiling by the time the game started.

The cheerleaders shouted and went through their routines, while the football team tried their best to win against one of their rivals. Despite the temperature, the stands were fairly packed with dedicated parents and family members.

Neither Armie nor Ben really liked sports, but it was obvious they were both eager to spend time together. But before they knew it, Ben was stomping his feet when everyone else was, and Armie was clapping.

Armie glanced at Ben, a smile on his face and Ben glanced back. He touched his shoulder to Armie's in a faint shove, and Armie laughed. He cheered with the crowd, the throng of people around him warm with the scent of humans.

The team went back and forth, gaining ground, then losing. A whistle was blown, they reset at the 40 yard line, and sprinted forward again. The night wore on and grew colder. Sometime after halftime, after being around so many bodies for so long and so excited, something washed over Armie.

It was familiar, like a fog at first. Things slowed down, his gaze rose to look not at the game but across the stands. His eyes glazed over, cold lips pressed together tightening. The comfort he'd felt all night was replaced with a small pang. Just one deep pang of pain, like a hot needle in one particular spot of his lower abdomen.

His vision cleared and he looked at Ben, trying not to let his face look worried. Ben was busily watching the game, watching their team slowly take the lead so he didn't notice the change in Armie's behavior. Armie glanced down at his watch, they still had atleast a half hour to go. He looked up nervously, weighing his options.

He should leave, right now, that's what his instincts were telling him. But he was with Ben for the first time in weeks, and it was a really nice feeling. He didn't want to ruin it. So he tried to push the feeling aside. His body grew warm, but he told himself that it was all because of the bodies around him.

But a few minutes later he got another pang, this one more pronounced than the last. It felt like it was the size of a kiwi, circular and painful. He winced, and balled up a fist to press against his abdomen. Then it came all at once, another pang of pain, then one even deeper. He shuddered forward slightly, back rigid and he put a hand on Ben's thigh, and squeezed tight.

Ben looked over, surprised by the gesture. But then he saw the pain on Armie's face and he was immediately worried.

"Ben, I need to go."

"Are you okay?"

"I need to go,  _now._ "

"Okay, uh-" Ben didn't have time to say anything as Armie stood up. He took Ben's hand, squeezing it tighter than he needed to. He shuffled along the bleachers, people shifting their knees to the side to make way for them.

Armie let Ben's hand go only when they got to the stairs. Then he pressed his hand into his abdomen harder, his other hand landing on the railing to steady himself. He took each step one at a time, slowly, as he was unsteady and stared down at each one. His heat had started.

He knew any alpha in the crowd would smell him. Most would be bonded, sure, but the scent wouldn't go unnoticed. He had to flee, but there were  _thousands_ of stairs ahead of him and the wet pitch of grass at the bottom couldn't come soon enough.

Finally they turned around the last three steps of the stairs, Ben protectively behind Armie. Armie got to the bottom, boots squishing on the grass and he fell. He fell facing the bleachers, back to the stairs and hand still pressed into his abdomen. Ben followed, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Armie what's happening? Should I call 9-1-1?"

Armie's hand was trembling as he reached into his pocket. "My dad... call my dad."

"You should really get to a hospital."

"Please," Armie begged, holding out the phone to Ben with a shaky hand. Ben took it, his hands shaking too. He'd never seen anyone in as much pain as Armie, he'd never heard anyones voice crack quite like that. He was terrified as he unlocked the phone. "Brendol," Armie whispered. "Tell him I need him to-" Armie hissed hard, leaning forward as his eyes closed tight. "-pick me up, please." The plead was aimed at Ben.

"Okay, okay I'm- okay here, I found his number." Ben put the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Hi, Mr.- uh, Brendol? This is Ben, I'm a friend of Armie's. He's um, he's hurt, he said to call you."

Ben focused on what he was saying, trying to remain calm as he watched a shudder wrack Armie's body in a tremor.

"The parking lot-" Armie said, his voice winded. "Tell him-"

"In the parking lot, sir. I'll- yes I'll make sure to get him there. Yeah, okay, bye." Ben hung up and handed the phone back to Armie.

Armie's outstretched hand was weak, his fingers curved delicately in a half closed fist. When Ben handed him back the phone, his hand sank under the weight until his fingers closed around it. Then he gripped the phone tight and let out a quiet moan.

"Come on, let me-"

"Help me," he whispered.

Ben was shaking with fear, but he knelt next to Armie, pulled his arm over his shoulders while he put his other arm around Armie's waist. He couldn't smell him this close, all senses focused on saving the poor omega who was so visibly distressed.

They limped across the grass, feet squishing over it. The knees of Armie's pants were wet and stained, and Armie limped with one hand curled up tight against his stomach. He was warm against Ben, head tilted down and eyes squeezed shut. He walked with one foot on tip toes, gait uneven as Ben struggled to match him in step.

When they got to the cement walkway that lined the parking lot, Armie reached out to one of the cement benches. He fell, a quiet grunt of pain as his knees again hit the ground. He used the seat of the bench to steady himself, his hand on it as he sat knelt on the ground.

Armie hissed an inhale, teeth clenched tight and his body curled forward. Ben knelt next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder but Armie leaned away from him.

"What-what can I do?"

"Protect me," Armie whispered.

Ben shuddered, something awakening in him. He nodded, hands steadying as he stood up. He turned slightly so he could keep Armie in his gaze, but also keep watch. And there, Armie waited, whimpering quietly every now and then, breaths quick and shallow, while Ben stood behind him, a watchful guard.

When Brendol pulled up, he was speeding. The car slowed, and stopped with a definitive jerk. Ben leaned down to help Armie up, sliding Armie's arm over his shoulder. Armie whimpered, barely able to get to his feet.

Brendol ran around the car, opening the passenger side door and Ben helped him inside. He sat Armie down, whose full erection was visible bulging from his pants, and he was doing nothing to hide it. Ben sat Armie down, and Armie groaned as Ben made sure to get his feet in too. Then Brendol put a hand on Ben's shoulder, and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Thank you for calling me, and protecting him."

Ben nodded, eyes wide. "Sure, no problem."

As Brendol let him go and walked around the car, Ben spoke up. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine."

Brendol got in the car, slammed the door shut, and reached over to buckle Armie's seatbelt for him. Armie put the chair back all the way so he could lay down, and then Brendol pulled away from the curb. Ben was left standing slightly shocked, and all alone as he watched the headlights disappear. He glanced back at the game, no longer interested. So he shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked into the parking lot back to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben sent a Facebook message the next morning since he didn't have Armie's cell number. He'd stayed up late, doing research and worrying. Now he sat in front of his computer, freshly showered and shaved.

_"Hey. You ok?"_

A half hour later, he got a response.

_"Yeah. Thanks again for last night."_

_"No prob, really. Is there anything else I can do?"_

_"No, I'm ok."_

_"Can I come over, just to check on you?"_

_"I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"I can bring soup."_

Ben watched those little ellipses pop up and disappear several times, and he wondered what Armie kept deleting. Finally he got a response.

_"Ok, but I'm not allowed to have people over at this time. You'll have to sneak in through the window."_

_"Ok, great! What kind of soup should I bring?"_

_"Chicken noodle?"_

_"Good choice."_

* * *

That night, Ben parked his car in front of Armie's house. It was well after 11pm and Brendol would most likely be asleep by now. Ben carried a plastic bag with him, stocked with six cans of chicken noddle soup, all from different brands since he didn't know Armie's preference. He used the trashcan to hop up onto the fence, easily reaching the roof of the garage. He walked around it to the corner where he saw one of the windows open ajar.

He could see a dull light coming from the lamp on the desk, and could barely make out a figure on the bed. He put his fingers between the window and the sill and lifted. He was almost blown back by a wall of scent, but his nature made him tumble forward, and he lost all prior grasp of who and what he was.

It was suffocating, choking him and washing over his skin, his hair, every damn follicle. He landed on all fours, bag landing with a thud away from him. It was like the air had been knocked out of him, entirely forgetting the purpose he'd come here.

He inhaled deep through flared nostrils, the scent filling him with an unfathomable need to breed. When he exhaled, it was a low growl, Hux's fragrance growing the monster in Ben as he became a sea of lust and need.

On the bed, Armie shifted. He lay naked on his stomach, a thin bed sheet barely covering his legs and lower abdomen. Armie rolled over, hands still under the pillow as he propped himself up. Eyes squinted in the dull room, blinking everything into focus.

"Ben?" he asked weakly. Then it hit him, as Ben rose up from the ground, Armie's eyes following him. He gasped quietly, and went to sit up, to scramble away. This was wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He began to panic, too young to be claimed, to unskilled to be bred.

Ben crossed the room in two long strides, and ripped the sheet off the bed. It landed on the bag of canned soup, now all but forgotten. Ben's eyes were blown wide, pupils almost completely gone. He grabbed Armie by each ankle, and yanked him down the bed. Armie let out a quiet squeak of protest, hands up to protect himself.

Ben easily swatted the hands away, easily settled himself over Armie with one knee shoved into his groin, the other on the mattress, just on the edge to keep Armie on the bed if he tried to get away. Armie whimpered again until Ben was sniffing him, soft, breathy noises on his neck.

Ben's breath was warm, nose barely touching Armie's skin as he went. When Ben got close, Armie could smell him too. It was like he'd added the comforting sunlight to his antique store, and was the dust that settled in the corners. Like an old house, sturdy and sure.

Armie raised up his hips, letting his length drag down Ben's thigh as he whispered, "Mark me." He could feel the draw, the sparse seconds of fear he'd felt washed away easily.

Ben's chest grumbled in response, and he latched on to a spot he'd keep marked forever, bruised and sore until it became a piece of Armie. Ben gnawed on it, though he was gentle, and Armie continued to rub himself up against Ben's thigh. He reached up a hand and brushed it through his hair, they hadn't even kissed yet and he was swimming in devotion.

When Ben was satisfied he'd made enough of a mark to leave it and come back to it later, he finally lifted his head. His lips were shut tight as he finally looked down at Armie, a hard gaze, as if judging him. Finally he spoke, "I never knew... it could be like this."

Armie whined, melting under the weight of his long, fixed stare. When Ben kissed him, it was like two world collided. Everything fell away around them, soft plump lips pressing open a warm mouth, tongues searching, pressing into each other in the first kiss that was like a leash around their souls.

Finally Ben sat up. He was sticky in his shirt as he pulled it off and tossed it across the room. Then he spread Armie's legs around him and rolled his hips. Armie reached down to help get the button off his pants, and Ben struggled, trying to pull them down but also trying to fuck Armie at the same time. He was too excited, couldn't help himself so he pressed a finger up in between Armie's legs, pushing it into his heat as if to test and see if Armie was the one he wanted to mate with. As if he had a choice.

Armie granted him a stuttering moan, back arching off the bed. Ben had never seen such a sight, pale skin pulled taut, length at full attention (that wasn't his), a pale swath on white sheets just waiting for him. Like a treasure chest of gold.

Ben pulled his finger out quickly and Armie whimpered, lowering to the bed. Ben struggled out of his pants, finally wiggling them off. He ripped them off from his ankles angrily, and immediately fell into Armie.

His kisses were frantic, Armie wiggling underneath Ben as he spread his legs. Armie was all set to go, a toy hidden in the corner of his bed from playing with himself before he'd passed out for a few hours. But now Ben was here, and he didn't need the toy to get some semblance of comfort.

Ben positioned himself, one of Armie's legs around his waist. Armie was whimpering quietly, egging him on with the way he rolled his hips down, trying to meet Ben. Finally Ben pushed in, warmth greeting him with a slickness he'd never known.

A rumble welled up from deep in his chest, and his head dipped to the faint mark he'd worked on. Armie instantly gripped Ben tight, nails digging into his back. When he raked them down, Ben growled louder.

"Fill me, please. Make me yours," Armie whispered. Ben exhaled, hot breath scorching Armie's skin. When Ben latched on again, they didn't have even a minute until Ben was digging his toes into the mattress, tearing the fitted sheet from one corner. He pressed in as deep as he could, a feral rumbling filling the room.

Ben fell, toppling over Armie as he kept him pinned underneath. Ben swelled up, pumping out into Armie as his balls tightened. Something grew deep within him, both his soul and within Armie as Ben came. He came into Armie who was so pleasure sick he could die happy in that moment. Ben inflated, keeping Armie perforated and stuck on to him.

For the first time in Armie's life, as he lay choking on how good it felt - the taste, the scent, the feel of Ben all around him - he finally felt full. He was completely satisfied as Ben marked him, physically and mentally, bonding them in a lifelong commitment. Armie couldn't speak, couldn't get out a damn word despite how fast Ben seemed to recover.

Even though Ben remained in Armie, his knot swollen and causing a small pang of pain to Armie as they both waited, Ben's mind was completely sharp. He was solely focused, lips soft against the mark on Armie's neck, not snapping and gnawing now. Armie didn't say a word, neither did until finally Ben was able to pull out, and they were both able to take a breath.


	8. Chapter 8

The world was soft in the early morning, the sun not risen yet lighting the sky in a dull grey. Ben was softly playing with Armie's fingers, squeezing the tip of each between his own. His sleepy omega had just woken up, slept damn near all night but he didn't mind. He'd watched Armie sleep almost the whole time, watched his chest rise and fall, breathed in his breath on his face. Ben smiled when Armie awoke, but it was a sad smile, because he had to leave.

They whispered quietly as Ben got dressed. He had to go to school, make it seem like everything was normal. He promised to come back that evening and they shared a deep kiss before Ben left. It awoke Armie's heat again, another wave coming. Leaving his omega who was in heat, for a whole day was one of, if not  _the,_  hardest things he'd ever had to do in his life.

In class he couldn't focus. He played with his pencil, flicking it back and forth between his fingers, barely taking notes. His knee twitched incessantly up and down. He kept looking out the window, then up at the clock. Anywhere but at his school work. It was only made worse by the fact that when school was out, he ran to his car with excitement. But as he arrived home, he realized he still had hours until he could slip back into Armie's room.

By the time he climbed up the fence and onto the roof, he was nearly drooling. He had to have Armie,  _right now_. The need was too strong, even for him. As he got to the window, he could hear Armie quietly moaning just beyond.

Ben opened the window, and stumbled in. But this time he didn't fall. He looked over at Armie, and paused, almost... confused.

Armie was on his knees on the bed, head on the pillow with one arm outstretched under it. He was stroking himself desperately, and there was the end of a small string coming out from his hole. Ben was both perplexed and mesmerized. He'd never known how gorgeous one man's ass could be, but suddenly all he wanted to do was slip between those perky cheeks and make pups.

Armie looked over, eyes half lidded and desperate. His mouth was open and as he bucked forward into his hand, he moaned with sick desperation. "Ben," he whispered. "Help me."

Ben got his shoes off immediately, stumbling around a bit as he did. "Yes, anything." He got up onto the bed on his knees behind Armie, hands hovering, not sure what to do.

"Pull it out, ah- slow!"

A large, metallic bead popped out, but the string still remained. Ben was perplexed, and fascinated. He'd never actually seen anal beads in real life.

"Now th-the next one. Please hurry, but-"

"Slow," Ben cut him off. "Got it."

Slowly he pulled the next bead out, Armie moaning a bit louder. His muscle puckered open, the silver slowly revealing itself. Ben stared, transfixed as he watched Armie's body respond, spreading over an object the circumference of a quarter.

With each ball, Armie pulled away, then pushed back in response. Ben was sweating, back of his neck moist and it made his hair stringy. He stared, the beads revealing themselves one after the other. He counted them, and when five were out, he stopped.

He pulled off his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his neck. Then he took his pants off too, and Armie swayed back towards him.

Ben got back in position, eyes finally landing on the small cache of toys tucked away between the bed and the wall. He grabbed the lube, and gave himself a few quick swipes though he was already hard. Then he pulled the last ball out and caught it gently in his hand.

Armie exhaled, and his hole opened, gaping for Ben. He slipped in before it closed and they moaned in unison. It was just as good as Ben remembered, Armie nearly pulling him in. Ben fell forward, one hand on the bed, the other on Armie's hip.

Armie buried his face into the pillow like he was embarrassed, Ben's breath warm on his back even though he was a few inches away. After nearly a minute of Armie not looking at him, Ben spoke up.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Armie turned his face to the side, barely enough to speak. "It feels so good," he was on the verge of tears. "I'd forgotten, its-" He shuddered as Ben pressed a kiss to the back of Armie's shoulder blade. He kept his lips there, stomach against Armie's back.

They fell into a slow, deep rut, barely any space between them as they moved. Armie started to sigh with every thrust, Ben growling quietly when he shifted more of his weight to one of his knees. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Armie?" Brendol's muffled voice came through. Both men froze, eyes darting to the door. Ben went to sit up but Armie reached back, a hand on his hips.

"Stay," he whispered. "Yeah, dad?" he said louder. Ben settled back down over him, his instincts telling him to keep going. Armie clamped a hand over his mouth as Ben began to move again, but he didn't stop him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad- 'm fine."

"I'd like to check on you, I haven't seen you all day."

"No, dad-"

"It's just for a minute, I-" he turned the handle only to freeze with the door halfway open.

Ben nuzzled his head into the crook of Armie's neck, hiding his face behind Armie. He froze too, all the way in, almost teasingly and it made Armie's eyes roll back.

Armie tried to blink his eyelids open, only managing one of them. His other hand pressed his cock up against his stomach, hand flat over it to hide it. Armie's face saddened, seeing the shock on Brendol's face. 

"Oh," Brendol muttered before he quickly closed the door, paused for a second, then closed it all the way.

Armie groaned as Ben slowly resumed their pace, hand twisting around himself. He'd deal with that later, and think about it when Ben wasn't completely consuming him with a heady mixture of need and lust. Armie turned his head to the side, to allow Ben access to the dark mark on his neck but it was too awkward of an angle. After struggling for a bit, Ben growled in frustration and gave up. So he bit a new spot instead, just because he could, sucking hard as they mated.

Armie let out a quiet whine that grew louder, brows furrowing as he lifted his head off the pillow. He tensed and Ben growled, "Mine," as he buried himself deep. He came in an explosion of red and white, lips pulling back and teeth barred, hand instinctively pressing hard on Armie's lower back, allowing him in marginally deeper than he otherwise would have.

This time when he inflated, the knot didn't hurt Armie as much. Now he knew what to expect, body accommodating the stretch. It took him a few seconds longer than Ben to come, but when he did Ben was the one to cry out. He pushed Armie forward, laying him flat on the bed, Ben gasping and sputtering. He was blinded by a nearly simultaneous second orgasm, everything feeling painfully tight, like a thousand pins poking him all over.

He couldn't help the cry as Armie tensed around him, nature driving him towards his best chances of reproducing. When he was done he fell, gasping and sputtering to his elbow, toes curled tight. Ben wanted to break away, to pull himself out and be able to take full breaths but he stayed firmly knotted, Armie whimpering beneath him.

Finally Ben leaned down, kissing Armie on the back of the head. He could feel the fear, the uncertainty Armie had at the noises Ben had been making. He tried to sooth the omega, to let him know he felt 50 shades of amazing.

Armie lifted his head to the kiss, his whines quieting down. Then Ben pressed his sweaty forehead to the pillow, hair frizzy in parts and wet in others as he waited. Finally he felt a shift, and let out a low growl. He put his weight on one knee, and very slowly pulled himself out before he rolled over with an exhausted groan, panting on his back.

After several minutes of recover, Armie finally sat up, dissheveled and exhausted. He only wanted to crawl up into Ben's arm and nuzzle his nose up into his scent, to feel protected and soft and dream about the nest they were going to make.

But he had to go talk to Brendol, who he knew was waiting for him downstairs. He sighed as Ben reached over, brushing the backs of his fingers against Armie's back. Armie turned his head slightly to the side, "I have to go talk to dad."

"Right now?" It was a nice question, his tone indicating that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to say?"

Armie shrugged one bony shoulder. Ben admired the freckles on it as he did so. "I don't know."

Everything about Armie was enticing. The way he sat, the way his lips turned down, even the bridge of his nose and his soft finger tips. Ben never wanted to be anywhere without him. "Do you think he'll understand?"

Armie nodded, then got up and rifled around for a pair of boxers. "I think so, I mean... as much as he can."

Ben watched silently as Armie took his robe from behind the door and tied it around himself. He went to Ben to give him a quick kiss, holding it for a fraction of a second too long and it made Ben's cock give a dull twitch. Then Armie left the warmth, and the scent of their copulation behind as he went out into the hallway. The light was on downstairs in the dining room, and he made a quick stop in the bathroom to fix his hair. He didn't bother with a comb, there was no use hiding what had just happened.

Quietly he descended the stairs, and saw Brendol seated at the dining room table. Armie was almost relieved he didn't have a glass of scotch infront of him, because this seemed like the kind of time he'd start drinking again. Armie took a seat, on the very edge, nervous as he looked towards Brendol for any sign of what was on his mind.

But Brendol was silent, one hand on the table, eyes fixed on the ground. The seconds ticked by quietly, then stretched into nearly a minute. Finally, Armie who wasn't usually one to break the silence, spoke up.

"Dad I-" Brendol put his hand up to silence his son. Armie's mouth closed, a deep frown on his face as Brendol looked up.

"Son," he started slow, thoughtful. "I support you, in whatever you choose to do. If he's the one you choose, or don't, I will  _always_ be here for you. Never forget that." It sounded stiff though, rehearsed and disingenuous. Brendol heard the way his tone sounded because he softened his next words.

"It's late, so I don't have much to say. Maybe after this week, we can have his parents over for dinner, if you want."

Armie smiled slowly, and nodded his head once. "Yeah, I'd like that."

It was all Brendol needed to hear to know that his son had bonded, and truly found a mate. So he got up, kissed Armie on the head gently, then went up to bed. Armie sat at the table until he heard his fathers door close. Then he got up, and as quickly and quietly as he could, he ran up the stairs back to Ben's arms.

* * *

When Armie got back to school, everybody knew. They knew Ben had scented Armie, the taste of it was almost palpable on the tongues of students as they passed. Ben picked Armie up for school, and they walked in hand in hand. Mitaka and Phasma didn't even turn to look at Ben as he passed, Armie shyly turning slightly towards Ben for protection.

"They're all staring," Armie had whispered.

"So what?"

"So I'm still the new kid and they're all staring."

"Well I grew up here, so they're just going to have to deal."

At lunch they sat alone in the grass, Armie's legs folded as he picked at some of the grass. They sat in the shade, Ben stretched out near him. Ben was propped up with his hands behind him, legs out straight and crossed at the ankles. Ben looked around the bright quad, watching his peers who seemed so insignificant now.

Ben's eyes had changed slightly. They were darker now, reflecting the color of the midnight sky. Armie's were the opposite, the exact color of daytime sky and he turned his gaze to Ben. Ben could sense it, when Armie looked at him. He'd never felt so relaxed, so comfortable in all his life. It's like all the small problems he had were gone because the most important thing in his life sat right in front of him, and Armie was perfect.

"What're you thinking?" Ben asked.

Armie shrugged and looked away. He tossed down the blades of grass. His lips formed a shape, trying to say something, then he frowned. "What um- do you prefer sand or egg shell?"

"What?" Ben sat up, confused. He brushed his hands together, getting some grass and dirt off of them.

"It's... my dad, he's-" Armie paused. Then all at once he was talking fast, nervous energy exploding in a quiet stream of words. "He's building us a house, an apartment really, on that lot next to the house. And he wants to know what color we want the paint but I'm not really sure so I wanted to ask you for your opinion because I want it to be  _our_  house and- well, and if you don't want to move in that's fine too I guess but-"

"Armie-" Armie stopped, looking up. He looked sad, and afraid. Armie searched Ben's gaze which was warm and comforting. "Is he really building us an apartment?"

Armie nodded stiffly. "Of course I'll move in. There's no where I'd rather be than with you." He scooted forward and took Armie's hand. "I don't like sand, so let's go with eggshell."

Armie smiled, and let out a small, pouting laugh. He squeezed Ben's hand tight, heart swelling with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
